


Ruffled Feathers

by Dragonlover_Spinel



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crying, Don't worry tho, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Lots of it, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Other, but for now, comfort fics :D, sonic seas ch 4 is almost done!!, think again, you thought I was exclusively for Sonic fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover_Spinel/pseuds/Dragonlover_Spinel
Summary: My take on a Season 3 Finale of DucktalesHuey finds himself waking up badly injured in the hospital after experiencing a dangerous adventure he has little memory of. Things get more confusing when his younger brother explains to him what went down during his state of unconsciousness.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Ruffled Feathers

The first thing Huey felt after waking up was a jolt of pain in his right arm and a splitting headache. He looked up at the blinding light and then tilted his head around the room to scan his surroundings. The Junior Woodchuck guidebook did say always check your surroundings whenever you wake up somewhere unknown. He took a whiff of the air, and he instantly knew then-and-there where he was.

He was stuck in the infirmary of the Duckburg Hospital. 

This was...extremely odd. All was little fuzzy, but the red-hatted triplet knew he wasn't originally at the house, let alone the hospital. He could've sworn he was on yet another daring adventure with the family, and then the next thing he knew his vision became blurry to the point he passed out. And that was it. 

The hospital room was tiny and lonely, and the air was stiff with that awful chemical smells. His arm itched with an IV stabbed into him; Huey never really liked hospitals to begin with. He jumps lightly in his bed when he sees the door's handle cranking and a small duck enter the room. He wore a green hoodie that was slightly damaged; his feathers were ruffled and he also had a large bandage on his left cheek. The duck looked up, his eyes widening when he sees Huey staring at him in confusion. Tears formed in the corners of the eyes. 

"Louie?" Huey mumbled, squinting. "Wh-what on Earth are you doing in the hospital?" Louie did not speak, instead he dashed quickly to his brother and hugging him tightly while literally crying his eyes out.

"Huey you idiot, you amazingly smart idiot," the youngest cried. "You...I thought you...I thought you died!" Louie continued to sob harder, the tears soaking the hospital gown Huey was in. This was all new stuff to process but the older brother didn't pay mind to it. He hugged back, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. 

"Hey." Huey said soothingly. "It's okay. I'm okay." The hug went on for a good couple minutes until Louie pulled back to wipe some tears from his eyes. 

"Man, Louie. Didn't know you had it in you to care this much about me AND to cry so hard you make infants run for their money. If that's even scientifically possible." 

"Are you kidding," Louie apparently took offense to that and lashed out, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "Back at that fight with FOWL, you were hit. BADLY! I was worried sick! EVERYONE was! Sure, I may tease you and be a bit of a jerk here and there, but I AT LEAST care for you! Why does everyone always see me as being selfish and only caring for my own life-"

"Wait back up." Huey interrupted. 

"...what?" 

"Back up. You said something about FOWL. They sound...familiar." Huey scooted up from slouching. "Louie. What happened??" 

The younger triplet breathed in and then out, struggling to hold back himself from crying again. He looked around while trying to think, but it was fuzzy to him. At least some parts he could remember but others, he was oblivious. 

"It's all a blur, Huey," Louie admitted; he sat down on the hospital bed next to his brother who was listening intently. "We were fighting FOWL like I said earlier. All of us. Dewey, Uncle Donald, Mom, Uncle Scrooge. I mean EVERYONE, was there helping us fight those awful people. And then you got knocked out by one of the agents a-and then-" he sniffed when the tears began flowing once more. 

"Okay, that is...a lot," Huey scratched his head. He couldn't believe all this knew information from the story. "So everyone was involved in fight, correct? Where are the others? It would make sense they'd be in the hospital like we are, correct?" 

"What part of 'it's all a blur' don't you understand," Louie squawked. "But no! It all doesn't make sense! All I remember after passing out and getting back was we were separated from each other while the building was collapsing on itself!" 

"So you DO know more!" Huey exclaimed.

"Could you NOT interrupt me when I'm trying to retrace my mental steps?!" The younger brother lashed out. His older brother winced, scooting backwards in his bed.

"Jeez, Louie," he groaned. "I was just stating something. Didn't have to get this riled up about it." 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm going through a whole lot of emotional trauma right now," Louie shakily replied, he was visibly quaking and was still trying not to cry any further. 

The middle triplet reassured his brother by patting his shoulder. "And I understand that very much, but could you at least try to recall where the others went? Or, to make it simpler, where Dewey is after aka that chaos??" 

"I-I think we were separated," Louie attempted to recall. "I...It was very dusty, but I think ALL of us and I mean ALL of us were driven out of the building in different areas. GAH! I don't know! This is all so confusing!" He whacked his head in attempts to remember more of what happened in the moments afterwards, but it only hurt him rather than help him.

Huey only sat in silence, thinking hard to himself. The entire group was there fighting by his and the others' sides to defeat the forces of FOWL. Just like the large family they were. However, this entire ordeal ended with not victory but with two out of the three triplets getting injured and everyone else out of picture. That, and it was unsure to both Louie and Huey if any of their family survived the apparent collapse of the unknown building. And the added question to how the two managed to get to hospital in time without getting squashed under all that rubble. 

"Th-this..." Huey sat up Huey enough in his bed where it looked as if he was about to get up. He moaned after the shift. He saw multiple layers of gauge wrapping around his abdomen. He looked over to look at Louie who only seemed to be sporting a small bandage on his cheek. 

"You sure you didn't trip and get a little scratch on your cheek?" Huey snickered in attempt to lighten the mood. "Doesn't seem like a hospital-level threat to me." 

The first time in a while since seeing each other again, Louie chuckled quietly. "Oh yeah? Look at you right now my dude. You look TERRIBLE, Huey the walking cast. Maybe we should get Scrooge to put YOU into the museum when all of this is done!" 

The two duck brothers laughed a little harder with each other to the point where they both started shedding tears, but in a good way, of course! they joked around for around five minutes until they ran out if things to say and ceased their fun, frowning and thinking to themselves. The silence of the sterile room was almost deafening. 

"We need to find the others." The two brothers spontaneously blurted out to each other. 

"But how, especially in this state??" Louie fretted. "At this point in time, we're both siting ducks. No pun intended." 

"I haven't really thought that far..." Huey admitted, scratching his chin. "But we both have to at least be positive. We are the Duck family! We are all tougher than many like to believe. Especially when you put mom and Launchpad, of all people into mind."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think Launchpad is some immortal being from how many crashes he's done and survived." Louie laughed at that notion but was immediately nudged by his older brother to get his head back in the game. 

Then, Huey got an idea. He sighed in a disgruntled way.

"I cannot believe THIS is coming out of my mouth now," he mumbled to himself. "But Louie...YOU got any ideas for a rescue scheme or something?? Or...you got a name for those types of schemes?" 

The youngest triplet smirked and wiped himself off to make him look more presentable in a time like this. Good job, Huey, for resurrecting his ego.

"Weeeeeeellll, I do have some ideas of what we do after our recovery, my dear Hubert," he chuckled. "But-" Before saying anything, Louie yawned loudly. 

"-I am super duper tired. Why not we think about it in the morning, huh?" 

Huey could not believe it. His brother--the self-proclaimed 'head schemer' himself--refused to get involved into something he thrives on. 

"Are you serious??" The young duck looked out the window, the sun was warm and high in the summer sky. "It's not even anywhere near twilight! How could you possibly be tired now?" 

"Hey, it gets exhausting when you stress out and cry for more than an hour," Louie argued back. "At least we should both get a little shut eye before devising a scheme. Heck, maybe I'll dream up one during our nap."

Even though it was very annoying timing, Huey was feeling a little drowsy himself. Getting knocked out and then being treated in a hospital is surprisingly very tiring. He sighed, lowering his body into the bed and laying his head to rest on his pillow. 

"Okay. Fine. But only for an hour and a half! We don't have all the time in the world to find Dewey and the others." 

"Aye-Aye, Cap'n," Louie joked, saluting to his brother. The older brother slowly closed his eyes hopes of going to sleep faster in order to wake up earlier. He thought of Webby, he thought of Dewey and their mom, and the others.

However, something felt off. He opened his eyes to still see his younger brother standing there in awkward tension. 

"Aren't you going to your room?" Huey asked. Louie looked around, several times at the door, other times at the clock and back to his brother. 

"Well, you see, about that," Louie chuckled. "I wasn't that hurt during the battle. And I was released earlier before finding you. So really, my bed is not really my mine anymore so it would be considered invading one's privacy-"

"You just want to sleep with me in my bed don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Huey laughed. "I mean, you are justified to stay with me. You've been crying for how long?" Louie scoffed and climbed up into the bed, avoiding getting entangled in the IV and finally ticket himself into the covers. 

"When we find the others, we do not speak of ANY of this, capiché?" Louie warned. 

"Sure." Huey answered, his eyes growing heavier. "Also, I don't ever want to see you cry again."

"I make no promises, bro," the younger brother spoke before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The smarter brother looked to ceiling in an attempt to fall asleep. His eyes eventually became so heavy the young lad could not stay up anymore and he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber in the presence of his brother. 

__________________________________

Red lights were the only lights that shined in this strange secluded place. A group of three ducks were trapped inside a crummy cell, all of them were huddled together and fast asleep. The youngest of the trio, Webby, was the first to wake up. She gasped as she arose from her slumber. She looked around and frankly got to her feet once she regained consciousness. 

"Where are we?" Webby said to herself, shaken. Her legs hurt and her head was pounding like a parade drum. Suddenly the sound of a metal door being shut rang through the hall. The two other figures in the cell with Webby--them being Mrs. Beakley and Della--woke up from the noise. 

"Webby..?" Beakley spoke first. The younger duck saw her granny wake up and immediately dashed over to hug her. 

"Granny! You're alive!" The little duck shouted. 

"I'm so glad two are okay," Della chuckled, but she lowered her head. "Unfortunately, we are in a big of a rock and a hard place." She pondered their situation. Her sons were nowhere to be found, Uncle Scrooge as well, and everyone else was either injured or trapped like the three of them. 

An individual hidden in the shadows approached the cell, opening it and walking in. Webby was the first to notice and stood her ground in front of her grandmother and Della. 

"Hey! You better stay back, whoever you are!" The young girl threatened. "I may be smaller, but I know how to-" The mysterious figure interrupted Webby's threat by real hog themselves from the shadows. It was a vulture with a hunched back, dark brown-gray hair and a pair of sunken eyes with glasses. Webby recognize them almost immediately and began growling. 

"YOU." She belted out. "You were the ones behind FOWL?!" Beakley pulled her granddaughter into her arms concealing her from the nasty figure. The vulture only laughed.

"For a little duck of your age, I admire how much you know about this organization," the vulture approached closer. "However that is not what I came in here for." Without warning, he grabs Della in a chokehold and pulling her from the ground. The two other ducks did not fondly agreed with this. 

"You leave her alone, you traitorous pest," Beakley threatened. 

"L-Let go of me!" Della protested, she felt her breathing become more labored and limited. 

"Wh-Whatever you want from us, good luck at trying to get us to crack!" Webby gawked. The vulture looked at her daggers in his eyes and tossing Della harshly to the side. 

"I've grown tired of your shut lips," he said in annoyance, proceeded to kick the oldest duck in the stomach and watching her fall flat. 

"GRANNY!" The currently freed Webby cried. She cowered for the first time under the presence of the vulture. 

"No more games, defective hatchling. Where are the boys and Scrooge McDuck??"

**Author's Note:**

> *anime antagonist laugh* 
> 
> You thought I would still bd working on Sonic Seas??? THINK AGAIN!!! 
> 
> Okay. In all seriousness, Corona has been a little bitch and the lack of time I've had making stories was beyond frustrating. Luckily for you all, I've been working on both Sonic Seas and another small 1-off fanfic for a different fandom. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as well. 
> 
> I've never written anything Ducktales before so I hope I did it right. 😅
> 
> Thank you all for your patience in these trying times! I love you all! Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> \- Spinel ❤️


End file.
